


Gdy zabija nikt

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Alternatywna wersja "Gdybym miała brata". Krew się leje tak samo, jak w kanonie, tylko trupy inne.





	Gdy zabija nikt

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję "Dłużej i szczęśliwiej" na forum Mirriel. Jedna z bohaterek fika rzeczywiście żyje dłużej niż w kanonie. Nie jest szczęśliwiej.

– To nie jest dobra pora na podróż, zwłaszcza dla Meekhańczyków. Źle znosicie klimat pustyni.

Isanell prawie podskoczyła. Od rana powtarzała w myślach to, co zamierzała powiedzieć w afraagrze, i była tak pochłonięta dyskusją z wyimaginowanymi rozmówcami, że nie zauważyła, kiedy stanęła jej na drodze issarska kobieta z krwi i kości. Nieznajoma była wysoka i sądząc po głosie, młoda, najwyżej dziesięć lat starsza od Isanell. Miała na sobie długą szatę koloru okolicznych skał i ekchaar szczelnie zasłaniający twarz, u jej pasa zwisały dwie szable w białych pochwach.

– Wyruszyłam w drogę, ponieważ musiałam – odparła Isanell. – Pogoda nie mogła mnie powstrzymać.

– Bardzo meekhańskie podejście. Jeśli pragniecie coś zdobyć, po prostu po to sięgacie, nawet jeśli cały świat mówi wam, że nie powinniście. Typowe dla ludów, które tworzą imperia. A także dla krnąbrnych dzieci.

Isanell zignorowała przytyk, zwróciła za to uwagę na sposób, w jaki jej rozmówczyni posługiwała się meekhańskim. Issarka osobliwie akcentowała niektóre słowa, ale poza tym mówiła płynnie, dużo lepiej, niż można by się spodziewać po mieszkance tutejszych gór. Podobnie mówił Yatech, kiedy zaczął pracę u ojca Isanell. Dziewczyna poczuła, że ręce jej się trzęsą ze zdenerwowania. Yatech wspominał, że języka nauczyła go matka, meekhańska szlachcianka, i że ma dwoje rodzeństwa. Być może stała tu jego siostra. Isanell zsiadła z konia.

– Jestem Isanell-ker-Noel – przedstawiła się. – Szukam mężczyzny, który pochodzi z tej afraagry. Nazywa się Yatech d'Kllean.

Issarska kobieta drgnęła. A może było to tylko złudzenie.

– Nie ma tu takiego – powiedziała. – Ostatni człowiek, który się tak nazywał, żył w tej afraagrze sto lat temu.

– Niemożliwe! – krzyknęła Isanell, nieprzyjemnie zaskoczona. – Jestem pewna, że ojciec przywiózł go właśnie z tej osady i nie przed wiekiem, ale trzy lata temu. Nie, nie trzy – poprawiła się – prawie cztery lata temu.

– Pomyliłaś się, Isanell. Wierzę, że twój ojciec zatrudnił jakiegoś wojownika Issaram, ale on nie mógł nosić nazwiska, które podałaś. Ktoś taki nie istnieje.

– Co ty mówisz? Jak to, nie istnieje? – zdenerwowała się dziewczyna. Zapomniała już, jaką przemowę ułożyła sobie w głowie, zapomniała nawet o ostrożności. – Przecież wiem, że urodził się właśnie tutaj. Opowiadał mi o swoim domu, rodzinie, o starszej siostrze, która uczyła go walczyć yphirem. Myślę, że mówił właśnie o tobie. Nazywasz się Deana d'Kllean, prawda?

Kobieta powoli skinęła głową.

– Tak, nazywam się Deana d'Kllean – potwierdziła – ale miałam tylko jednego brata, Verneana. Zginął rok temu w starciu z koczownikami.

Isanell przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Po prostu ją zatkało.

– Dlaczego się wypierasz? – spytała ostro. – Dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć… – Nagle ją olśniło. – Dowiedzieliście się już, co zrobił, albo sam wam powiedział, i próbujesz go kryć. Coś ci powiem, źle się do tego zabierasz. Gdybyś po prostu powiedziała, że uciekł, albo że zatrudnił się jako strażnik karawany i jest w połowie drogi do Daetr’ed, może bym uwierzyła, ale nie wmówisz mi, że nie istniał. Przecież to absurd… – znów na chwilę umilkła, bo przyszła jej do głowy inna przyczyna zachowania Deany. – Wstydzisz się go, tak? Wstydzisz się, że twój brat zabił człowieka, którego przyrzekł ochraniać, tylko dlatego, że ten zobaczył jego twarz. Ktoś, kto zabija swego dobroczyńcę, jest wart tyle, co wściekły pies.

Deana zaśmiała się i był to śmiech bardzo nieprzyjemny.

– Gdyby ktoś inny sugerował, że Prawo Harudiego i ochrona własnej duszy to drobiazgi, mogłabym odpowiedzieć tym – dotknęła rękojeści szabli. – Tobie wybaczę, bo albo żałoba odebrała ci rozum, albo zupełnie nas nie rozumiesz. Gdybym miała brata, który zabił człowieka dlatego, że tak nakazuje Prawo, nie miałabym powodu, żeby się go wstydzić, chociaż on sam… – zawahała się – mógłby inaczej oceniać swój czyn. Po powrocie do afraagry mógłby nawet użyć niemal tych samych słów. Mógłby powiedzieć, zabiłem człowieka, który przyjął mnie pod swój dach, zupełnie jak pies, który się wściekł.

– A zatem żałował, że to zrobił – mściwie stwierdziła Isanell. – Tylko to nie zwróci życia mojemu ojcu.

– Gdybym miała brata, żałowałby, że musiał to zrobić – poprawiła Deana. – Zwłaszcza że człowiek, który do tego doprowadził, byłby zwykłym, upartym, przeklętym przez bogów głupcem. Gdyby mój brat o tym opowiadał, byłby pełen żalu, że musiał zabić dobrego człowieka z powodu głupca. Jedyną pociechą byłby dla niego fakt, że tamten głupiec również nie żyje.

Na to Isanell nie znalazła odpowiedzi, bo przecież tamtego dnia ona również zachowała się głupio, i gdyby nie była tak uparta…

– Wystarczająco długo stoimy w słońcu – powiedziała Deana. – W przedsionku afraagry jest pomieszczenie, w którym przyjmujemy osoby spoza plemienia. Zwykle są to kupcy, czasem dyplomaci, kiedyś nawet trafił się uczony, ale mniejsza o niego. Powiem ci, co mógłby mi opowiedzieć brat, gdybym go miała.

 

*

 

Przyjęcie przebiegało mniej więcej tak, jak większość spotkań towarzyskich, w których miał okazję uczestniczyć Yatech. Prowincjonalni szlachcice i najbogatsi okoliczni kupcy przyjeżdżali na nie w towarzystwie wystrojonych kobiet, eskortowani przez uzbrojonych strażników, po czym pogrążali się w rozmowie o polityce lub interesach, a kobiety zapewniały sobie rozrywkę, jak umiały. Yatech wiele razy miał ochotę spytać Aerina, czy przyjęcia wyglądają tak w całym Imperium, czy tylko w południowych prowincjach, ale zawsze zapominał, bo albo ktoś usiłował go sprowokować do walki, albo zaczepiała go jakaś dama. Właściwie to chętne damy trafiały się znacznie częściej, niż przeciwnicy. To, że nie odsłaniał twarzy, nie rozstawał się z bronią i nigdy nie przegrał pojedynku, zdawało się je przyciągać tak, jak słodycz kwiatów wabi pszczoły. Jak to się nazywało po meekhańsku? Chyba perwersja… O, jedna z takich kobiet właśnie zaczynała taniec godowy.

– Ojej, tak się zlękłam. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam Issara z bliska…

Yatech słuchał nieuważnie, odpowiadał zdawkowo. Podobne przygody zawsze miały niemal identyczny przebieg, najpierw udawany strach, potem chichot i obowiązkowy żart o długości issarskich mieczy. Na dłuższą metę było to denerwujące, w dodatku tego wieczoru strażnik myślał o Isanell. Akurat dzisiaj z jakiegoś powodu uparła się jechać na przyjęcie z ojcem. Pani Ellanda nie mogła im towarzyszyć, więc początkowo nie chciała się na to zgodzić, ale Isanell obiecywała, że będzie się zachowywać rozsądnie, i w końcu uzyskała pozwolenie od matki. Z początku rzeczywiście nie sprawiała kłopotów, kręciła się po sali w towarzystwie jakiejś rówieśnicy, chyba córki miejscowego szlachetki, teraz jednak najwyraźniej łamała daną obietnicę, bo nigdzie nie było jej widać. Yatech rozglądał się, ale dostrzegł tylko pracodawcę, który wyraźnie chciał, żeby strażnik do niego podszedł.

– Pani wybaczy – przeprosił trajkoczącą damę. – Obowiązki.

– Nie wiesz, gdzie się podziała Isanell? – spytał Aerin, który oderwał się na chwilę od swojego rozmówcy, oficera z pobliskiego garnizonu. – Zagadałem się z pułkownikiem i oto efekt, przepadła. Jeśli zrobi coś głupiego, Ellanda chyba mi… coś urwie.

– Natychmiast pójdę jej poszukać.

– Idź, lepiej nie tracić jej z oczu. Ostatnio jest jakaś dziwna. Kobiety… Czarodzieje i kapłani zgłębiają tajemnice Wszechrzeczy, ale żaden nie zajmuje się kobiecą duszą. Szkoda. Gdyby dokonali na tym polu jakichś odkryć, to by nam wszystkim ułatwiło życie.

– Aerin! – zawołał pułkownik. – Idziesz? Zaraz zaczynamy grę.

– Muszę z nim zagrać – wyjaśnił półgłosem kupiec – inaczej nici z kontraktu. No, idź już.

Yatech wyszedł do ogrodu, rad, że Aerin nie dociekał, czy strażnik przypadkiem nie wie, co też wywołało zły humor Isanell. Musiałby albo skłamać, albo przyznać się, że ze sobą sypiali, a potem pokłócili, i nie miał pojęcia, co by z tego wynikło. Aerin lubił go, to prawda, ale w danych okolicznościach mógłby go uznać za winnego, a to mogłoby się skończyć Wielka Matka wie czym. Yatech coraz bardziej tęsknił za rodzinną afraagrą, tam życie było zdecydowanie prostsze.

Tak jak przypuszczał, znalazł Isanell w najbardziej osłoniętej części ogrodu. Stała w towarzystwie nowej znajomej i dwóch młodych mężczyzn, chyba jakiegoś przedstawiciela złotej młodzieży i jego strażnika, sądząc po ubraniu i broni. Obaj przywitali go niechętnymi spojrzeniami, które mówiły wynoś się, nie chcemy cię tutaj. Podszedł do grupki, jakby od niechcenia dotykając rękojeści miecza.

– Isanell – zwrócił się do dziewczyny – twój ojciec życzy sobie, żebyś wróciła na salę.

– Przekaż mu, że jestem w ogrodzie z przyjaciółmi i dobrze się bawię.

Znajoma Isanell parsknęła. Yatech nagle poczuł się bezradny. Nie podobali mu się nowi znajomi Isanell, ale co miał właściwie zrobić? Zabrać ją stąd siłą?

– Słyszałeś, co powiedziała dama – odezwał się ten w lepszym ubraniu. – Nie chce stąd iść i jest w dobrym towarzystwie.

– Nie jestem tego do końca pewien – wycedził Yatech.

– Uważasz, że twoje byłoby lepsze?

Yatech nie patrzył na niego, tylko na Isanell, która stała nieruchomo i mierzyła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. No proszę, kiedyś unikała podobnych typów, a teraz demonstracyjnie przeszła na ich stronę. Czy właśnie dlatego uparła się jechać na przyjęcie? Chciała mu zrobić na złość?

– Ojciec chce cię zobaczyć – powtórzył.

– On chyba nie słyszy – stwierdził młody bogacz. – Nic dziwnego, skoro ma na głowie tyle szmat.

– Czy on ma tam pod spodem uszy? – zainteresował się jego towarzysz. – Ma w ogóle twarz?

Druga dziewczyna parsknęła, za to Isanell skrzywiła się.

– Przestań, Bernroh – powiedziała. – To nie jest śmieszne.

– Nie mów mi, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałaś – ciągnął Bernroh z udawanym zamyśleniem. – Może mieszkasz pod jednym dachem z człowiekiem, który zamiast twarzy ma zwierzęcą mordę?

– Dlaczego musicie wszystko psuć? – rzuciła Isanell, nie wiadomo, pod czyim właściwie adresem. – Wracam na salę. Vaelia, idziesz ze mną?

Dziewczyna nazwana Vaelią zawahała się, tęsknie spojrzała na młodego bogacza, ale Isanell szepnęła jej coś do ucha. Vaelia niechętnie skinęła głową i poszła za koleżanką. Yatech uznał, że wykonał zadanie, i podążył za nimi.

– Hej, naprawdę ci się wydaje, że to już koniec? – zawołał ten lepiej ubrany. – Wystraszyłeś damy.

– Doprawdy? – Yatech zatrzymał się, odwrócił przodem do nich. – Zdaje mi się, że to raczej wasze marne poczucie humoru.

– Poza tym Bernroh naprawdę jest ciekaw, czy ty w ogóle masz twarz – ciągnął bogacz.

– Mogę mu ją pokazać, ale wtedy będę go musiał zabić.

– A to dlaczego? – spytał sam Bernroh, gładząc rękojeść miecza. – Żebym nikomu nie powiedział, że masz pysk jak marestha?

– Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego.

– A jesteś pewien, że dałbyś radę?

– Co tu się dzieje? – zza kępy krzaków zabrzmiał głos Aerina, który najwyraźniej uznał, że pal licho kontrakt, najpierw trzeba zaprowadzić porządek.

– Małe nieporozumienie – odkrzyknął Yatech. – Wszystko w porządku.

– Zostaw, Bernroh – powiedział młody bogacz, na jego ustach zakwitł pogardliwy uśmieszek. – Skoro Aerin przyszedł po swoje zwierzątko, niech je sobie zabierze. Nie będziemy mu sprawiać przykrości.

Yatech puścił słowa mimo uszu. Bernroh nie ruszał się z miejsca. Yatech odwrócił się, rozgarnął gałęzie, chcąc dotrzeć do pracodawcy najkrótszą drogą, i syknął, bo krzewy okazały się cierniste. Potem poleciał do przodu. To Bernroh, który wcale nie uznał sprawy za zakończoną, rzucił się na niego i wepchnął go w krzaki. Zakotłowało się. Przeciwnik, arogancki albo tylko głupi, koniecznie chciał mu zedrzeć ekchaar. Yatech spróbował się odwrócić, ale ciernie wbiły mu się w rękawy, trzymały mocno. Trzasnęły gałęzie, Yatech poczuł, jak ciernie rozrywają mu skórę, jak Bernroh szarpie zasłonę. Rozległ się odgłos dartego materiału, końcówka ekchaaru puściła. Yatech, mocno rozzłoszczony, poczuł chłód na twarzy. Wyswobodził się wreszcie, odwrócił i zobaczył złośliwą minę Bernroha, który też był podrapany i zakrwawiony, ale trzymał w ręku zdarty ekchaar, obie warstwy, i powiewał nim jak zdobyczną chorągwią. Za nim zaś stał nie młody bogacz, lecz…

Pani Miłosierna!

Aerin najwyraźniej miał zamiar powstrzymać napastnika, obszedł krzewy i znalazł się po niewłaściwej stronie w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Stał jak skamieniały, nie próbując nawet udawać, że na czas zasłonił oczy.

Yatech sięgnął po broń.

 

*

 

– Więc to tak wyglądało. Tamten głupiec nie nacieszył się zdobyczą. Dobył miecza, ale zdołał sparować tylko jeden cios – Isanell powtórzyła słowa Deany. – Yatech pozwolił mojemu ojcu wziąć jego broń, żeby dać mu szansę, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo i tak go zabił, a potem uciekł. Przypuszczałam, że tak właśnie było. Ja niczego nie widziałam. Głupie, prawda? Zostawiłam tamtych, żeby zobaczyć się z ojcem, w tym samym czasie on wyszedł szukać mnie i jakoś tak wyszło, że się minęliśmy. Nawet się nie pożegnałam.

To było absurdalne, ale gdy siedziała tu, w wykutym w skale pomieszczeniu, tym samym, w którym jej ojciec spędzał kiedyś długie godziny i negocjował ceny issarskich wyrobów, właśnie to wydawało jej się najsmutniejsze. To, że nie mogła się pożegnać z ojcem.

– Ten wojownik dbał o przyszłość całego plemienia – odparła Deana. – Nie jesteśmy tacy jak inne ludy. Każdy z was, Meekhańczyków, Karchonów, Harundynów, ma własną duszę, która po śmierci idzie do Domu Snu. Z nami jest inaczej. Mamy tylko jedną duszę, wspólną dla całego plemienia. To część kary za zdradę, której dopuścili się nasi przodkowie podczas Wojen Bogów. Każdy z nas w chwili nadania imienia otrzymuje kawałek tej duszy, który po śmierci ciała wraca do wspólnoty, chyba że ktoś zobaczy jego twarz, ukradnie ten kawałek duszy, a w konsekwencji osłabi duszę wspólnoty, osłabi całe plemię. Pierwsze prawo Harudiego jest jasne, jeśli ktoś zobaczy Issaram bez ekchaaru, mamy obowiązek zabić tego człowieka albo samemu zginąć.

– Yatech mógł dać się zabić – mruknęła Isanell.

Zadrżała przy tych słowach. Jakaś jej część ciągle tęskniła za Yatechem, nawet po tym wszystkim, co zrobił. Przyjechała szukać sprawiedliwości, ale wcale nie była pewna, co by zrobiła, gdyby Yatech stanął tu przed nią.

– Mógł dać się zabić – cicho przyznała Deana – i żałowałby, że nie umarł, ale jesteśmy tym, czym jesteśmy. Ten wojownik od dziecka słyszał, że musi dbać o swój kawałek duszy, by ocalić go dla plemienia, i od dziecka uczył się zadawać ciosy, zabijać. Mogłabym ci dużo opowiadać o tym, jak wygląda dorastanie u nas, w górach, ale nie jestem pewna, czy byś nas zrozumiała. Nie jestem też pewna, że chciałabyś śmierci tego wojownika – dodała nieoczekiwanie. – Może byłoby ci łatwiej, płakałabyś mniej, niż po ojcu, ale cierpiałabyś.

– Wcale nie! – krzyknęła Isanell, rozgniewana właśnie dlatego, że Deana mówiła prawdę. – Nie zależy mi na nim. Przecież mnie odrzucił!

– Może po prostu właściwie oceniał sytuację?

 

*

 

Powiedział jej, jaki jest jedyny wyjątek od pierwszego prawa Harudiego. Opowiedział o swojej matce, Meekhance, która pokochała wojownika z gór i postanowiła spędzić z nim resztę życia w afraagrze. Za przyjęcie do plemienia zapłaciła wzrokiem. Przez trzy dni mogła patrzeć na twarz męża i innych mieszkańców osady, po czym została oślepiona. Zaledwie sześć lat później owdowiała i już nikt nie chciał jej poślubić. Jej dzieci trafiły pod opiekę krewnych, a ją samą posadzono przy żarnach, ponieważ uznano, że nie nadaje się do innej pracy. Obracała kamienie, śpiewając przy tym meekhańskie piosenki, a dzieciaki z afraagry śmiały się z niej i rzucały w nią kamykami, ilekroć wyszła ze swojej komórki. Kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył, wystraszył się jej. Własnej matki.

Isanell słuchała uważnie. Nie przerwała mu, nie krzyknęła ze zgrozy. Kiedy Yatech skończył mówić, dłuższą chwilę leżała w milczeniu, bez ruchu. Potem uniosła rękę do twarzy, jakby chciała zdjąć opaskę, którą wcześniej zasłoniła oczy. Jej dłoń drżała. Dziewczyna szepnęła coś i to wreszcie otrzeźwiło Yatecha. Złapał ją za nadgarstki, przycisnął do łóżka, unieruchomił, zanim zobaczyła jego twarz.

Zdążył, Wielkiej Matce niech będą dzięki.

– Puść mnie! – krzyknęła.

– Oszalałaś? – syknął. – Nie pozwolę, żebyś zmarnowała sobie życie, słyszysz?

– A może to ty nie chcesz go zmarnować ze ślepą kobietą, co? – Spróbowała go z siebie zepchnąć, ale trzymał ją mocno. – Wcale mnie nie kochasz!

– Kocham i właśnie dlatego ci tego nie zrobię.

– Po prostu nie chcesz się ze mną ożenić!

– Nie za taką cenę.

– To moje oczy. Moja decyzja! – Przy tych słowach szarpnęła się tak, że niemal udało jej się wyrwać, ale ją przytrzymał.

– Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co mówisz? Rozumiesz, co chcesz zrobić? Przecież ty nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak wygląda takie życie.

– Ty też sobie wielu rzeczy nie wyobrażasz. I pomyśleć, że… – głos jej się załamał. – Jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy. Złaź ze mnie, gartafanrze!

– Isanell…

– Powiedziałam, złaź i załóż tę szmatę na gębę. Wcale nie mam ochoty cię oglądać.

Zawahał się. Potem ją puścił, błyskawicznie się odwrócił i narzucił na głowę ekchaar. Zamocował prowizorycznie, ale wystarczająco szczelnie.

– Już? – spytała Isanell. Cała się trzęsła. – Bo wolałabym już wrócić do siebie.

– Już – potwierdził. – Posłuchaj, to nie tak, że ja…

Zdarła opaskę z oczu.

– Zostaw mnie! – krzyknęła, chociaż już jej nie trzymał. – Nie odzywaj się do mnie!

Wyszła, nie oglądając się za siebie. Yatech słyszał jeszcze, jak płakała na schodach.

 

*

 

– Uważasz, że Yatech postąpił słusznie? – spytała Isanell.

– Gdybym miała brata o tym imieniu, wolałabym, żeby się nie żenił z kobietą z innego ludu – stanowczo powiedziała Deana. – Nie za tę cenę. Miłość wystarczyłaby może na rok, dwa, ale co później? Napatrzyłam się na matkę. Kiedyś, już po śmierci mojego ojca, widziałam, jak na zmianę płakała z tęsknoty i przeklinała jego imię. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę.

Isanell miała ochotę powiedzieć, że z nią byłoby inaczej, ale Deana nie dała jej dojść do słowa.

– Ale pod jednym względem mojej matce się poszczęściło – ciągnęła i brzmiało to gorzko. – Kiedy przybyła do afraagry, żyło w niej paru ludzi, którzy nie lubili Meekhańczyków, ale nie było nikogo, kto nienawidziłby ich bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. Teraz mieszka u nas taka osoba. Gdybym miała brata, nie zdążyłby jej poznać przed wyjazdem do twojego ojca. To wdowa z plemienia d’ryss, matka trzech dorosłych synów, która wyszła za pierwszego z rodu h’Lenns. Lengana h’Lenns nie potrafi patrzeć bez gniewu na człowieka, w którego żyłach płynie meekhańska krew, nie może ścierpieć, że w osadzie żyją dzieci z mieszanego małżeństwa, dlatego zatruwa im życie, kłamie, oczernia, rujnuje plany, niszczy ich przyszłość – Deana mówiła teraz ciszej. Isanell wyraźnie słyszała rezygnację w jej głosie. – Gdybyś trafiła nie na mnie, a na tę kobietę, prawdopodobnie już byś nie żyła. Z tymi jasnymi włosami wyglądasz tak meekhańsko, że nie mogłabyś się wyprzeć pochodzenia, nawet gdybyś chciała. Lengana znalazłaby pretekst, żeby cię zabić, i tak przedstawiła sprawę, że starszyzna musiałaby jej przyznać rację. To sprytna kobieta i bardzo wpływowa.

Isanell była wstrząśnięta.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że gdyby Yatech…

– Gdyby jakiś wojownik z mojej afraagry sprowadził sobie żonę Meekhankę, polałaby się krew.

– Dlaczego ona aż tak nas nienawidzi?

– Słyszałaś o tym, jak pułki Orła i Lamparta uderzyły na dwa issarskie szczepy, d'ryss i k'lerk?

– Słyszałam. To był błąd. Oficerowie dali się skorumpować i wciągnąć w intrygę…

– Oficjalna wersja meekhańska – przerwała Deana. – Tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że podczas wojny z Se-kohlandczykami zachodnie prowincje skorzystały z okazji, by odłączyć się od imperium. Straciliście ujście Elharan i port w Ponkee-Laa i potrzebowaliście nowych szlaków handlowych, a my nie chcieliśmy podpisać niekorzystnych traktatów, dlatego postanowiliście otworzyć przejście siłą. Wywabiliście z afraagr większość mężczyzn i liczyliście na szybki sukces. Okazało się, że nie doceniliście issarskich kobiet i dzieci. Wasze pułki musiały zdobywać dom po domu i drogo płaciły za zwycięstwo, tak drogo, że w końcu musieliście się wycofać, ale zanim do tego doszło, niektórzy stracili wszystkich krewnych.

– Moja matka też straciła ojca i brata – odezwała się Isanell. – W tej samej wojnie, tylko później, kiedy Issaram zeszli z gór, żeby pomścić zabitych. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Yatecha, była przerażona. Nie spodziewała się, że ojciec zatrudni Issara, i żądała, żeby natychmiast wyjechał. Zmieniła zdanie, gdy na posiadłość napadli bandyci i Yatech uratował życie Erathowi. Mojemu bratu – wyjaśniła. – Potem się przyzwyczaiła, że w domu przebywa issarski strażnik. Teraz sobie wyrzuca, że pozwoliła mu zostać…

– Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć – szepnęła Deana. – Też wolałabym, żeby pewne rzeczy się nie wydarzyły. Gdybym miała brata, który zabił na równinach swego dobroczyńcę, też nie wiedziałabym, jak z nim postępować, zwłaszcza że podczas jego nieobecności afraagra się zmieniła. Pojawili się w niej nowi wrogowie, z którymi musiałby walczyć.

 

*

 

Widział dumę w oczach Deany i przez chwilę sam też był z siebie zadowolony. Lengana mogła rozpowiadać, że jego siostra i on nie są prawdziwymi Issaram i oczerniać ich przed całą afraagrą, ale tu, na placu ćwiczeń, to on był zwycięzcą. Nikt nie ośmieli się go nazwać meekhańskim kundlem, nie po tym, jak niemal bez broni, za to w obecności świadków, pokonał synów Lengany. Na równinie zawiódł, ale tu, w afraagrze, zrobił wszystko jak należy. Przynajmniej tu będą go szanowali, jego i siostrę. Deana zasługiwała na wszystko, co najlepsze.

– Aerin-ker-Noel – odezwał się nagle Venyel.

Yatech w pierwszej chwili zdziwił się, że jego przeciwnik w ogóle zna to nazwisko. Potem sobie przypomniał, że kiedy zdawał relację starszyźnie osady, wśród słuchaczy był ojczym Venyela. To on musiał powtórzyć całą historię w swoim domu, choć nie powinien był tego robić. Z całą pewnością nie.

– Przez trzy lata trzymał cię u siebie, żeby móc się pochwalić znajomym – mówił dalej Venyel. – Patrzcie i podziwiajcie, stać mnie na to, żeby wynająć Issara, i mam dość siły ducha, żeby go poskromić. Wszędzie za mną chodzi, jak oswojona pantera…

Przed oczami Yatecha stanął Aerin tuż przed śmiercią, z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy. Potem napłynęły inne obrazy. Aerin, który dziękował mu za uratowanie syna, uczył go meekhańskich obyczajów, zabierał na spotkania z partnerami w interesach, Aerin, który wziął jego stronę po awanturze z kuzynem Isanell. Pracodawca, ale i ktoś więcej, niemal drugi ojciec.

– To, że zobaczył twoją twarz i musiałeś go zabić, to najlepsze, co mogło się wydarzyć – ciągnął Venyel. Stał teraz w postawie bojowej, czujny, zdecydowany. – Wreszcie się wyzwoliłeś. A może nie? Może zdążył zrobić z ciebie Meekhańczyka?

To się nigdy nie skończy, zrozumiał Yatech. Tam, na równinach, nie mógł zostać Meekhańczykiem, choć jego matka była Meekhanką, tu z kolei na każdym kroku słyszał, że nie jest i nigdy nie będzie prawdziwym Issaram. Kim w takim razie był? Kto mógł mu powiedzieć? Nie miał pojęcia, czuł za to, że w afraagrze nie ma dla niego miejsca. Mógł jeszcze co najwyżej zostawić siostrze prezent pożegnalny. Jeśli teraz poleje się krew, jej życie stanie się łatwiejsze.

Sięgnął po yphiry.

 

*

 

– Gdybym miała brata, patrzyłabym, jak zabija dwóch przeciwników i próbuje zabić trzeciego, chociaż ten nie brał udziału w drugim starciu, bo w pierwszym został ranny i leżał nieprzytomny – cicho opowiadała Deana. – To ja bym go powstrzymała, zasłoniłabym rannego własnymi talherami. Powtarzałabym bratu, że nie jest mordercą, a on powiedziałby, że stał się nim już dawno.

– Co się dzieje, kiedy Issaram zabije jednego z swoich? – równie cicho spytała Isanell. – Co wtedy robicie?

– To zależy od okoliczności. Bywa, że krewni sami dokonują zemsty, ale bywa też, że starszyzna stara się zapobiec dalszemu rozlewowi krwi. Winny może na przykład zostać wygnany…

– I Yatech został wygnany? – Isanell przerwała gwałtownie. – I to hańba dla rodziny, dlatego twierdzisz, że nigdy nie miałaś takiego brata? Ale on istniał, a ja muszę wiedzieć, co się z nim stało. Muszę!

Zapomniała się, złapała Deanę za rękaw. Ta wyrwała się i sięgnęła po szablę.

– Uważaj – syknęła. – Tu jest afraagra. Tu nikt nie może dotykać Issaram bez pozwolenia.

Isanell zamarła.

– Wybacz – szepnęła. – Ale ja naprawdę muszę to wiedzieć.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć nic więcej – odparła Deana już znacznie łagodniej. – Mój brat nie mógł zostać wygnany, ponieważ nigdy się nie urodził.

Isanell najchętniej zaczęłaby tłuc pięściami o skałę. Ta kobieta upierała się przy swoim stwierdzeniu, a jednocześnie cały czas pośrednio przyznawała, że miała brata o imieniu Yatech i boli ją to, co się z nim stało. Dlaczego nie mogła odpowiedzieć na jedno proste pytanie? Dlaczego tak bardzo się opierała? Co ją do tego zmuszało?

– To na nic – powiedziała Isanell. – Wiesz, co się wydarzyło, ale nic mi nie mówisz i nie chcesz nawet wyjaśnić, dlaczego! Zupełnie jakbym pytała ścianę.

Tamta drgnęła zauważalnie.

– Ściana mogłaby ci powiedzieć więcej niż ja – powiedziała powoli, z wahaniem. – Chodź, coś ci pokażę. Może zrozumiesz.

Wyszły z przedsionka afraagry, po czym powędrowały wzdłuż skalnej ściany. Obie milczały. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, odbierając ochotę do rozmowy, ponadto Isanell była zbyt przejęta, by cokolwiek mówić. Po przejściu połowy mili dotarły do osypiska głazów. Deana weszła między nie bez wahania, a Isanell podążyła za nią. Okazało się, że ma do czynienia z labiryntem, wykonanym rękami ludzi. Jego przebycie nie było proste nawet dla Deany, wychowanej w tych górach, Isanell ledwie dyszała. Wreszcie, po pokonaniu dystansu, który Meekhance wydawał się nieskończenie długi, stanęły w przedsionku wąskiego korytarza.

– Musimy wejść do środka – powiedziała Deana.

– Nie potrzebujemy światła?

– W środku jest kilka otworów. O tej porze dnia w jaskini jest wystarczająco jasno.

W jaskini? Isanell, dziecko trawiastej równiny, przez chwilę miała ochotę się wycofać, ale zebrała siły i podążyła za przewodniczką. Stąpała ostrożnie, bo mimo zapewnień Deany niemal nic nie widziała. Miała nadzieję, że w środku rzeczywiście jest dość światła.

Kiedy weszły do jaskini, Isanell zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Pieczara miała jakieś trzysta jardów średnicy i trzydzieści wysokości, ale nie jej wielkość zdumiała dziewczynę, a to, co znajdowało się na ścianach. Napisy, setki, tysiące wyrytych napisów. Isanell nie znała issarskiego alfabetu i nie potrafiła ich przeczytać, ale sposób, w jaki je rozmieszczono, sugerował funkcję.

– To drzewa genealogiczne, prawda?

– Tak. Dobrze się domyślasz.

– Kiedy zaczęliście je ryć?

– Historia niektórych rodów zaczyna się ponad trzy tysiące lat temu.

– A gdzie jest twój ród?

– Pokażę ci.

Ruszyła za Deaną, wciąż zapatrzona w ściany. Tyle imion, tyle pokoleń, to było wręcz niewyobrażalne. W porównaniu z Issaram Meekhańczycy byli wręcz śmiesznie młodym ludem. Yatech mówił jej kiedyś, że ludzie w jego plemieniu wciąż opowiadają o Wojnach Bogów i dla nich nie są to legendy, ale żywa historia. Wtedy myślała, że przesadza, ale teraz mu wierzyła.

Omal się o nie potknęła. Znała te miecze, wiele razy widziała je w ręku Yatecha, a jeden z nich zakończył życie jej ojca. Dlaczego tu leżały, i to złamane?

– Będą tu leżeć, póki nie przerdzewieją i nie rozsypią się w proch – odezwała się Deana. – Nie dotykaj ich.

Isanell nie miała takiego zamiaru. Obeszła klingi szerokim łukiem i stanęła przy przewodniczce.

– Popatrz – Deana wskazała skalną ścianę. – Na szczęście moje imię znajduje się dość nisko.

Isanell spojrzała na napis, a potem na to, co znajdowało się dwie linijki niżej. Ślady ciosów, świadectwo czyjejś furii, i resztki imienia, już nieczytelnego.

– Kiedy rodzi się dziecko, rodzice wybierają mu imię i dopisują je tutaj, a dziecko otrzymuje kawałek duszy plemienia – wyjaśniła Deana.

Chyba patrzyła w to samo miejsce.

– Co się stanie, jeśli imię zostanie zatarte?

– To zależy od przyczyny. Jeśli zniszczy je upływ czasu albo działanie wroga, nie ma to większego znaczenia. Co innego, gdy Issaram robi to własnoręcznie. – Pochyliła głowę. – W ten sposób wyrzeka się bycia Issaram, odrzuca swój kawałek duszy, jakby nigdy się nie narodził, staje się pustą skorupą, którą należy zabić, bo ci, którzy się nigdy nie narodzili, nie powinni chodzić po świecie. Nikt nie wymawia jego imienia, nikt się nie przyznaje, że go znał.

Isanell przełknęła ślinę. Zrozumiała.

– Gdybyś miała brata, który wyrzekł się własnego plemienia, dokąd mógłby pójść?

– Na południe, na najsuchszą pustynię, gdzie nie ma nic prócz piasku, a sępy żywią się ciałami zbłąkanych wędrowców.

Nogi ugięły się pod Isanell, osłabła tak, że musiała usiąść. Czyli to tak, Yatech sam wybrał dla siebie karę. Mogłaby powiedzieć, że sprawiedliwości stało się zadość, ale czuła tylko pustkę.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytała Deana. – Wolałabym nie wynosić cię stąd na plecach.

– Dam radę wyjść – zapewniła Isanell. – Muszę tylko trochę odpocząć.

Rzeczywiście po chwili poczuła się lepiej, przynajmniej fizycznie. Spojrzała na Deanę, która pochylała się nad nią i zdawała się na coś czekać.

– Dobrze, że tu przyjechałam, mogę sobie powiedzieć, że niczego nie zaniedbałam, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak się z tym czuję – powiedziała Isanell. Ostatecznie dlaczego nie? I tak się już prawdopodobnie nie spotkają. – Wiem tylko, że muszę być silna. Ktoś musi zadbać o nasze dziedzictwo. Moja matka nie potrafi, zresztą… nie mamy teraz najlepszych relacji. Mój brat to jeszcze dziecko. Kiedyś widział w Yatechu kogoś w rodzaju starszego brata, którego zawsze chciał mieć, teraz zaprzysiągł mu, właściwie wam wszystkim, krwawą zemstę. Wstąpił do szkoły wojskowej i marzy tylko o zabijaniu Issaram. Zostałam sama. No, niezupełnie – poprawiła się. – Pomaga mi jeden z podwładnych ojca. Zaręczyliśmy się, wiesz? Ludzie mówią o nim, że wykorzystał sytuację, a o mnie, że za szybko znalazłam pociechę, ale to nie tak. Ja po prostu nie mogę pozwolić, żeby praca mojego ojca poszła na marne. Mój narzeczony… on nie jest złym człowiekiem. Czeka na mnie w pobliżu, z wynajętymi ludźmi. Chciał od razu najechać afraagrę, ale przekonałam go, że trzeba się najpierw upewnić, czy Yatech tu jest, i że ja mam największe szanse się czegoś dowiedzieć, a przynajmniej ujść z życiem. Bałam się, ale złożyłam ofiarę Pani Losu i pojechałam. Eyfra wysłuchała moich modlitw, skoro trafiłam właśnie na ciebie.

Zgramoliła się z ziemi.

– Już chyba nie zostało nic do powiedzenia, jak sądzisz?

– Gdybym miała brata, być może miałabym ci jeszcze wiele do powiedzenia – powiedziała głucho Deana. – Ale miałam tylko jednego brata i już go pochowałam.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

– Pospiesz się. Powinnaś jak najszybciej wrócić do swoich ludzi.

Isanell podążyła za nią. Żadna nie obejrzała się za siebie.


End file.
